The present invention relates generally to inkjet printheads, and more particularly to a process of flushing a carrier for a printhead assembly.
A conventional inkjet printing system includes a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In one arrangement, commonly referred to as a wide-array inkjet printing system, a plurality of individual printheads, also referred to as printhead dies, are mounted on a single carrier.. As such, a number of nozzles and, therefore, an overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second is increased. Since the overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second is increased, printing speed can be increased with the wide-array inkjet printing system.
When mounting a plurality of printhead dies on a single carrier, the single carrier performs several functions including fluid and electrical routing as well as printhead die support. More specifically, the single carrier accommodates communication of ink between the ink supply and each of the printhead dies, accommodates communication of electrical signals between the electronic controller and each of the printhead dies, and provides a stable support for each of the printhead dies. As such, ink from the ink supply is supplied to each of the printhead dies through the carrier.
During fabrication and/or assembly of the carrier, contaminants may collect on and/or in the carrier. Unfortunately, such contaminants may adversely affect operation of the printing system by, for example, blocking nozzles of the printhead dies and/or contaminating the fluid.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for removing contaminants from the carrier.
A carrier adapted to receive a plurality of printhead dies includes a substructure having a fluid manifold defined therein and a substrate mounted on the substructure, wherein the substrate is adapted to support the printhead dies. The substructure includes a fluid port communicating with the fluid manifold and at least one flush port communicating with the fluid manifold separate from the fluid port, and the substrate has a plurality of fluid passages defined therein with each of the fluid passages communicating with the fluid manifold.